


A Teacher Named Vergil

by DorkyCrowStudio



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkyCrowStudio/pseuds/DorkyCrowStudio
Summary: A nice domestic AU where Vergil is a kendo teacher getting by in life. Unfortunately it’s Vergil so you know how he is with other people. XD Also there will be some Dante hijinks included because you know, it’s Dante. Hope you guys enjoy and give me critiques please and thank you!!!





	A Teacher Named Vergil

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue so I made it a little short. The chapters will be longer. Was just in a hurry. Sorry!

Prologue: A new chapter.

The night was nice and dark in Redgrave City. The city is bright and alive with many people enjoying their lives to the fullest, going to clubs, restaurants, and many fine places. Except for one place. A little building at the end of one of the biggest strip malls in town, quiet and dark as the night sky. Two men stood in front of it, one of dark skin, wearing a brown suit conversing a man pale skin man with silver hair dressed in blue. 

“Alright so here’s the keys. Everything should be good. I had everything cleaned and the electricity and water should be running.”

“....Thank you. Really.” The silver haired man replied.

“No. Thank you. Glad to see somebody finally leasing this place. Your rent is due every first of the month so hopefully your business will be booming.” The man brought out a cigar and lit it up, taking a few puffs off of it, and then blowing out a couple of rings. “Now excuse me, i have things to do. See you later, Mr. Sparda.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Morrison.” As soon as he was gkne Vergil looked up at the building and gazed for a few seconds, pondering about how his life will now. “You wanted this Vergil, now you’ll get to see how it’ll turn out.” He unlocked the door and slowly walked in.


End file.
